Electromagnetic actuators are used in a variety of applications. For example, one electromagnetic actuator design may be used for long stroke applications, while another electromagnetic actuator design may be used for short stroke applications. However, rather than have multiple actuator designs, it is desirable to have one actuator design for use in multiple applications to decrease the overall cost of the actuator.
Additionally, latching type electromagnetic actuators require high forces to quickly move from an unlatched position to a latched position. However, because the air gap of the electromagnetic actuator is large while the actuator is unlatched, only a small force is initially produced by the actuator. Consequently, it is desirable to increase the initial force of the actuator to improve its response.